


The Touch That He Planted, The Garden He Left

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Angst, M/M, coda to 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: set just after the events of 2x10As soon as the door to Magnus’ loft was opened, Alec was pushing them through it and pinning Magnus to the wall so he could press his body flush against him. He needed to feel Magnus everywhere—needed to positively drown in him.“You’re alive,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ cheek reverently. “You’re here.”“I’m here,” Magnus assured, holding Alec’s arms tenderly.





	The Touch That He Planted, The Garden He Left

As soon as the door to Magnus’ loft was opened, Alec was pushing them through it and pinning Magnus to the wall so he could press his body flush against him. He needed to feel Magnus everywhere—needed to positively drown in him.

“You’re alive,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ cheek reverently. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Magnus assured, holding Alec’s arms tenderly.

Both of them were still a bit disoriented from the events of the night, and the fight was far from over—they won a battle but the war was still being waged. The Soul Sword had been taken right from under their nose, Valentine was in the Clave’s custody and would have to be extensively questioned if they wanted a chance at recovering the Instruments, and the bodies of dozens of Downworlders still littered the cold, unforgiving halls and floors of the Institute.

Right now, however, Alec couldn’t bring himself to be concerned when he was still so shaken by the thought that he came so close to having Magnus torn away from him. He might have never been able to tell him he loved him, that he had changed everything for him—that he was the greatest joy of Alec’s life.

Pressing his thumb against Magnus’ pulse point, Alec closed his eyes and counted each thrum of his heartbeat. He reveled in it, cherished it. He tipped his forehead against Magnus’, like he had when they were standing outside of the Institute and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest; from joy, from relief, from love, from fear—from feeling more than he ever had in life. “You love me,” Alec recalled in a whisper.

Magnus chuckled softly, leaning forward just enough to brush his nose against Alec’s affectionately. “I do.”

“I love you,” Alec replied. Now that he’d said it he felt like he would never be able to stop. The love he had inside for Magnus had grown from a small seed in his heart that he was afraid to water to a garden in full bloom taking over his entire body. Flowers of all kinds blossomed beneath his rib cage, and vines of ivy twined around them delicately.

He was complete.

Alec slid his hands down Magnus’ broad shoulder and over the swell of his upper arms until he got all the way down to his wrists which he caressed lightly before intertwining their fingers. “I was terrified, Magnus. Truly,” he admitted, looking up from their hands to stare into the inviting depth of Magnus’ warm brown eyes.

“I kept thinking about you, the whole time,” Magnus said softly, letting go of one of Alec’s hands to gently cradle his cheek. “I had to get Madzie to safety but as soon as she was under Catarina’s supervision, I came back for you. I hoped I wasn’t too late to help you. To make sure you were all right.” He paused for a moment, teeth running across his lower lip. “When I first arrived at the Institute with Clary, I told her I didn’t care what happened to me. And I meant it. I needed to be sure you were all right.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you were there when—” Alec couldn’t even bring himself to finish his sentence, choking on the words where they were stuck in his throat. By every blessing of the Angel, the thought of Magnus being present when the Soul Sword was activated was one that only had to live as a nebulous darkness in mind. Speaking it aloud, giving it a name and a place between them was something he couldn’t bear. “If I had never gotten to tell you how I feel about you, I don’t think I would have ever forgiven myself. The worst part though was the thought that…that you had died alone. That I wasn’t right there with you.” Alec tried to swallow around the lump that had risen in his throat, eyebrows furrowed.

“Shh,” Magnus quieted him, two fingers pressed to Alec’s lips. “Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. It’s over—I’m okay, you’re okay.”

“Magnus…” Alec shook his head slightly, tongue running across his lip. “Make love to me. Please. I—please.” He felt need simmering inside, running like an itch beneath his skin. He needed to know that this was real, that as everything fell apart around them, there would always be this. Magnus was the one thing in Alec’s life that always fell into place. Loving him was easy and simple, and no matter what was unraveling by Alec’s own hand, Magnus was the one constant. And Alec needed that now more than ever.

Magnus’ expression was unreadable, but it was soft and gentle, and when he nodded, Alec felt the weight pressing on his chest ease up. “I’ll give you everything you need. I have you, baby,” Magnus whispered, sliding his hands up Alec’s shoulders to drop his jacket to the floor.

“You can… Magic is fine,” Alec huffed, taking Magnus’ face in both hands and kissing him hungrily. The way that Magnus’ lips moved with his, the way he always just knew exactly what Alec wanted—it was addictive. He swallowed the laugh that bubbled from Magnus’ mouth and shivered at the kiss of magic against his skin as his clothes disappeared.

Magnus started guiding Alec backwards until he started to fall back against the bed. Somehow he managed to shift their weight so that they ended up lying on their sides facing each other. The place where their bodies touched felt like they were fused together, an ouroboros of sensation.

Magnus’ skin felt hot against Alec’s, and Alec found himself gripping desperately at Magnus’ hips to bring him even closer. He wanted to burn alive.

As if Magnus had heard his thoughts, his magic flared to life where he was holding Alec, engulfing him in blue flames. There was no pain, but there was tremendous warming and a gentle tickling sensation as it licked across his skin.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped softly, an exhalation of pleasure.

Magnus encouraged him with kisses that trailed along his jaw and down his neck.

“I never knew I could feel like this.” Rolling over onto his back and taking Magnus with him, Alec let his hands trail down Magnus’ back, palms wide.

“What do you feel?” Magnus asked, nipping at Alec’s earlobe playfully. With a fluid motion of his index and middle fingers, a soft tendrils of magic wrapped around Alec’s wrist, his hand sliding off of Magnus and up his own body until it came to rest above his heart. “Is your heart beating just for me?” Magnus whispered.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
